Como ser um bom cavaleiro
by Kouga Wicket
Summary: Manual de como ser um cavaleiro do zodiaco.


**Como ser um bom cavaleiro de bronze:**

**Introdução:**

Esse texto é uma "difamação" do anime: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Saint Seya). Portanto se você gosta desse anime e fica nervoso com brincadeiras em relação a ele não leia o texto S.

Bom agradecimentos no final.

**Introdução para cavaleiro:**

Como vocês devem saber o mundo corre perigo e etc... Então como sempre tem os heróis que são convocados para salvar o mundo das forças terríveis do mal. E eu sei que isso e meio monótono e básico, mais o que seria de uma historia sem esse básico resumido começo?

Então para você conseguir combater as forças do mal e necessário ajuda, normalmente tem aquele "grupo" de heróis que morrem pelos seus ideais e para o bem de um mundo melhor, então você precisa formar um grupo decidir quem vai ser quem e simplesmente seguir em sua jornada.Não copie sem autorização

**O Grupo:**

Ta como foi dito a cima vocês precisam de um grupo de heróis para ser bons cavaleiros, no seu grupo deve ter cinco integrantes, cada um com sua respectiva personalidade que vai ser ditada a baixo:

**Primeiro:** Primeiro eu vou por esse porque ele e um dos mais bizarros, e o cavaleiro "gay" do grupo. Esse cavaleiro sempre tem que apanhar (todos apanham mais esse e o que sofre mais) e quase nunca ganha uma luta. Simplesmente pra ser ele você precisa de um irmão onde sempre que você for lutar tem que estar a sua disposição depois da sua surra.

Representado no anime por: Shun

**Segundo:** Esse e sempre um dos favoritos, esse e o irmão do cavaleiro "gay". Para ser esse você simplesmente precisa ser anti-social e ser excluído do grupo, ter seu tempo todo ocupado para salvar seu irmão e aparecer do nada para salvá-lo depois de "brigar" com algum outro vilão.

PS: Você tem também que ter alguns traumas de infância. Isso e necessário para formar a personalidade do cavaleiro. E também só pode falar duas coisas: "UUUUU QUEEEE?" e "VOCE VAI MORRER!", e também use e abuse do nome da sua principal técnica.

Representado no anime por: Ikki

**Terceiro:** Esse e um dos mais importantes, e aquele que vai saber tudu nas horas mais difíceis e quase morrer pra consertar alguma coisa sua, Ex: Geladeira, Fogão, Armadura e etc... Para ser esse e só você ficar mais de 10 anos com um velho que saiba de tudu sobre o mundo e que tenha uma grande experiência de vida. E também e necessário que você tenha uma menina que fique atrás de você como um daqueles vendedores de bíblia. E faça coisas estúpidas em uma luta, como: Furar seus olhos com seus dedos, socar seu próprio escuro e ferrar com sua mão, falar o seu ponto fraco para todo mundo e etc...

PS: Para consertar as coisas lembre-se de dar todo seu sangue por aquela coisa e magicamente continuar vivo. E sempre que tirar sua armadura numa luta pessa para por uma daquelas tatuagens adesivas de salgadinhos de um dragão nas suas costas.

Representado no anime por: Shiryu

**Quarto:** Esse personagem deve ser órfão de pai e meio órfão, meio órfão eu digo que sua mãe esteja congelada no fundo do mar, caso não more perto de um lago ou do oceano serve um freezer. Também deve se gabar o máximo de tempo possível e sempre que lembrar da sua mãe se isolar num canto ou chorar abertamente. Deve falar que sua armadura e tão fria quanto qualquer coisa que seja gelada, Ex: "Minha armadura e tão fria quanto um picolé da Kibon" ou "Minha armadura veio do freezer de um açougue".

PS: Para dar uma incrementada ele podia dar uns pegas no primeiro cavaleiro.

Representado no anime por: Hyoga

**Quinto:** Esse deve ser o principal de todos (deixei por ultimo, pois e o que eu mais gosto de falar mal -). Basicamente esse deve ser o "astro" do grupo, o que conquista todas as mulheres, crianças, adultos e velhos. Deve ser o ídolo do grupo, o mais famoso entre todos os outros, o único que a mocinha senti falta quando não esta presente nas reuniões e conhecido também como Magaiver. Para ser esse cavaleiro basicamente você deve ter o cabelo ruim, destruir todos com milhões de socos que nem você mesmo sabe a quantidade (personagem principal overpower), falar sempre o quão grande e explosivo é o seu "cosmo", sempre lutar, apanhar, sofrer, ser torturado e ganhar dos mais fortes vilões, e finalmente a parte mais importante desse cavaleiro, você tem que ser imortal. Esse cavaleiro deve ter todas as mulheres conhecidas aos seus pés e ainda sim preferir outros, sempre segurar no colo a mocinha e quando chegar perto de seus lábios ser atrapalhado (isso deu iniciativa ao seu homossexualismo). E não se esqueça de fazer coisas mais estúpidas que todos os outros cavaleiros juntos, coisas do tipo: Pular de um penhasco, ir de cara contra um escudo, derrubar a mocinha montanha abaixo, atirar pela segunda vez em um deus (na primeira a flecha volta), pedir para seus amigos jogarem ele de cabeça em um prédio, descer de velotrol a serra, fazer cooper na favela rocinha e outras coisas do gênero.

PS: Isso deve ser totalmente fundamental para se tornar esse cavaleiro, sempre apanhar, levar uma surra, ser massacrado e depois ganhar.

Representado no anime por: Seya

Armaduras:

Como todos vocês que devem estar lendo esse texto agora devem saber, os cavaleiros precisam de armaduras (nããoo, magina eles usam saco de batatas como vestuário). Essa parte do texto deve dar uma idéia a vocês de como devem ser as armaduras.

**Primeira parte: **Material.

O material da armadura deve ser um bem podre, um bem ruim mesmo, um que quebre facilmente para dar mais emoção a quem estiver vendo a luta. Porque como os espectadores iriam saber que o inimigo e forte vendo que ele não consegue ao menos quebrar a armadura. Bom use de argamassa e fale que a armadura e feita de bronze. Fale que sua armadura e resistente e forte e que nunca quebra, fale que ela e realmente poderosa, e depois contrate alguém pra te bater e não quebrar a armadura pra mostrar que ela realmente e boa. Em relação a isso só deixe quebrarem sua armadura quando o inimigo seja um cavaleiro de "ouro" ou um deus. Sabendo que o inimigo e realmente forte você pode deixar ele quebrar toda sua armadura sem se preocupar porque depois vai vir um "fan" que levou uma surra sua (ex: shiryu que levo uma surra do seya e os cavaleiros de ouro.) e vai dar o seu próprio sangue pra concertá-la depois.

Não copie sem autorização

**Segunda parte: **Segredos e vantagens.

Bom como sempre cada um tem seus segredos, não e diferente aqui neste texto. As armaduras devem ter segredos específicos (só úteis contra adversários fracos, pois os fortes como dito em cima destroem suas armaduras com um peteleco). Se lembre de sempre falar qual que e a parte boa da sua armadura, e só fale qual e o ponto fraco quando estiver em "vantagem" e achar que o inimigo já ta todo impossibilitado de lutar. E simplesmente quando se cansar de usar a armadura ou tiver com calor tire ela de um "ultimo golpe" que decidira tudu e depois desmaie.

**Terceira parte: **Armaduras a disposição.

Como devem saber, as armaduras não devem ser repetidas por isso cada personagem do grupo deve ter uma armadura diferente de acordo com sua personalidade. Para criar sua própria armadura utilize coisas do folclore, vou dar alguns exemplos: Sapo Cururu, Saci Perere, Curupira, Homem do Saco, Mula Sem Cabeça e outros que você conhecer.

Utilize o máximo possível de cultura do seu país ou dos paises de fora, e lembre-se sempre: Seu personagem do folclore tem que ser o mais famoso e mais poderoso de todos os outros.

Como apanhar, ficar todo ferrado e ainda assim ganhar:

Essa parte e de vital importância para você se tornar um cavaleiro bem sucedido, ficar famoso e simplesmente ganhar muitos fans e dinheiro. Sempre que você entrar em uma luta, use de frases intimidadoras como "Vou conta pra minha mãe" ou "Bobo feio chato cara de mamão". E sempre tome a iniciativa de "atacar" o inimigo, depois que ele ser atacado e dar uma risada maléfica, pois seu ataque e realmente mais fraco que um peteleco, ele ira falar que seu ataque não tem nada de mais e vai te bater ate você ficar agonizando no chão (o que e muito bom).

Depois de você levar a tão esperada surra do dia e quase morrer (quase... porque morrer que e bom nada), o inimigo ira ficar se elogiando e falar o quão miserável, feio, fraco, estúpido e estranho você é, depois disso simplesmente ele vai falar sobre a vida dele desde criança ate a época onde ele se traumatizou e decidiu se tornar um vilão, depois disso e só você "explodir seu cosmo" levantar como se nada tivesse acontecido e dar um golpe "secreto" que provavelmente e o mesmo de sempre só que como muda o nome o inimigo acha que e algo poderoso e acaba ficando com medo e se surpreendendo e acabe morrendo ou vire um puxa saco seu.

PS: Você ira se quebrar todo, por isso em menos de dois dias tente se recuperar porque vão roubar alguma coisa sua ou sequestrar seus hamster de estimação ai você vai ter que ir buscar ou salvar aquela coisa.

Sua motivação de vida:

Como todos nos sabemos ou simplesmente nem temos noção disso, e impossível viver sem ter um ideal ou uma motivação de vida. Não e diferente com os cavaleiros, você acha que e só sair por ai lutando com bandidinhos de araque e achar que e o melhor? Não você ta completamente errado, antes de sair lutando por ai você precisa de um objetivo ou uma meta de vida. Bom o mais comum entre os cavaleiros e procurar uma mulher qualquer, por uma roupa e uns acessórios mítico nela, depois só falar que ela e a reencarnação de uma deusa e pronto. Depois disso algumas pessoas vão tentar seqüestrá-la e atacá-la de toda maneira, então e só você ficar brigando com os outros por causa dela, ou seja, você vai estar brigando por uma mulher a coisa mais simples do mundo. Essa mulher precisa ter um "cosmo" maior que o seu e na tonalidade "amarelo" que e rara e cara, também deve vir junto com o cosmo um pouco de pureza, pois o que adianta ser uma deusa que vai pro baile funk? Ela tem que dar mais importância a vocês cavaleiros do que à sua preciosa vida. E por máximo que ela te mande cantadas jamais a beije ou fique com ela, pois ela e uma deusa e sua motivação de vida, se acontecer algo entre você e ela as coisas podem ficar "estranhas". Tem outros cavaleiros que preferem ao invés de uma deusa um deus (bom gosto e gosto...). Mais se lembre, você deve se ferrar, quebrar a cara, perder a moral e outras humilhações só para ela sobreviver.

Agradecimentos e finalização:

Eu como criador desse texto tenho que agradecer as pessoas que me ajudaram (nomes citadas mais pra frente), sem elas não acho que esse texto ia ficar bom (quem disse que ta bom? P) e realmente se não fosse por varias delas não ia ter a coragem de terminar esse texto, pois eu já tinha começado ele a uns dois anos atrás e por motivos de força maior (computador a manivela) tive que formatar e perdê-lo. Ta bom não e grande coisa mais como vocês devem saber criatividade hoje em dia ta rara por causa de programas escrotos em tv aberta (Ex: Bom dia e Companhia, Rebelde e outros mais). Eu não assisto televisão mais só citei porque também acho muito bizarros esses programas, ganhar 1000,00R$ pra dança que nem o Clodovil em rede aberta ate eu toparia 3. Bom sem mais delongas a lista de nomes e o porque do agradecimento:

**Ranma-Chan -** Porque me ajudo a fazer o texto e também deu sua opinião e me ajudo muito. E ela ta em primeiro porque foi a única que não reclamou e disse que eu não tava enchendo o saco 3.

**Ashley-Chan** - Também colaboro muito no texto dando sua opinião.

**Ururu-Chan **- Por me falar direto sobre as suas fics e me incentiva a continuar . PS: Seus owneds são totalmente humilhantes .

**Ryot **- Por não me chamar na festa de aniversario dele sábado, por isso tive tempo pra faze grande parte do texto. E pelo titulo "Como apanhar se ferrar todo e ainda assim ganhar". PS: Pelo amor de deus não esqueça mais de mim .

**Ryuzato** - Com seu texto sadista fez eu tomar coragem em continuar com o meu.

**Mechanorafa** – Por causa do seu ótimo vídeo de tradução da musica "Pegasus Fantasy" do anime. Gerou muita criatividade.

**Tíbia **- Por causa desse jogo eu usei esse texto como desculpa pra não joga com o Ryot.

E por ultimo a todos vocês que estão lendo e me chamando de idiota nesse exato momento. Obrigado por escutar minhas idiotices . (Ótimo vídeo vejam).

Não copie sem autorização plz.


End file.
